Infatuation
by Katy Clearwater
Summary: Uma música. Uma batida diferente. Um encontro casual. Quando o destino colabora para o início de uma paixão não há como resistir.
1. Introdução

**Introdução:**

_**Ness**_

- Rennesme Cullen volte aqui imediatamente! Eu sou seu pai! - a única coisa que eu fiz foi parar minha bela e irritada caminhada, girar o corpo e olhar para ele.

- E essa calça faz você parecer gay. - levantei a sobrancelha e meu pai me encarou perplexo.

- Rennesme. - minha mãe falou impressionada.

- Rennesme o que? Alguém pensou no meu nome quando o meu... MEU noivo. Noivo não! MINHA ALMA GÊMEA estava lá se enroscando com a cachorra. - eu já berrava há horas, mas não me cansava.

- Nessie olha a boca. - minha Tia Alice surgiu nas minhas costas do nada.

- Isso é uma interdição? - eu já estava irritada com o meu pai e com minha mãe. Imagina com a minha Tia aparecendo.

- Não! Só queremos que você se acalme. - só a voz do meu pai me irritava porque ELE poderia ter me dito que o Jake pensava nela, mas não. Ficou de boca calada!

- Eu vou me acalmar na rua! - quando virei dei cara com o Tio Emmett que até ia tentar me segurar, mas isso foi antes dele olhar bem para minha cara.

- Rennesme Cullen você não vai a lugar algum. - meu pai disse irritado.

- Edward Cullen eu vou aonde eu quiser e bem entender porque dentro dos Estados Unidos da America eu já SOU MAIOR DE 21 ANOS! - meus pais e meus tios ficaram sem ação depois dessa.

Aproveitei a distração deles com minha "malcriação" e sai sem nem saber para onde. Só queria saber de esquecer o Jake! A minha vontade real era a de ir lá em La Push e arrebentar a cara daquela loba safada, mas só de pensar na idéia fui embarreirada até aqui. Então sair e sumir era minha única saída.

_**Seth**_

Caralho! Duas horas de atraso! Isso era a cara do Paul. Eu não queria ir para faculdade desde o começo porque eu sabia que ia dar nisso, ser esquecido no aeroporto! Mas a minha mãe e a Lee me obrigaram então eu estou aqui feito um babaca. Se eu não tivesse sido chutado para Washington agora não estaria à uma da manhã sentado na porta de um aeroporto esperando um otário com o MEU carro.

O pior era isso. O carro era meu e ele de desfile. Eu levantei já desistindo de esperar o infeliz e pronto para me transformar quando um buzina do outro lado da rua me chamou a atenção.

- O que você fez com o meu carro? - foi a única coisa que deu para perguntar enquanto eu tentava não virar lobo e arrancar a cabeça dele.

Eu passei meses trabalhando nisso! O Jake me ajudou a beça para eu montar o MEU Opala PRETO e agora eu volto para casa e dou de cara com um carro rosa e os bancos... Puta que pariu nem vou falar dos bancos

- Seth eu... Foi a Rach que... - ele gaguejava igual uma mulherzinha e isso me só me irritou mais.

- Desce do meu carro! - eu disse entre os dentes.

- Seth eu... - ele tentava falar, mas o ódio estava me consumindo demais para escutar.

- Sai da porra do meu carro! - dessa vez ele viu que eu não estava brincando e desceu.

Joguei as malas no banco de trás e arranquei com o carro puto da vida.

- VOLTA A PÉ! - gritei pela janela já longe dele.

Eu estava sem a mínima condição de chegar em casa sem morder ninguém. Resolvi dar uma parada em algum lugar para relaxar antes de ir para La Push.

_**N/A:** Minha primeira tentativa de postagem no FF. Essa fic é uma Sethness e como todas as minhas fics é de um shipper pouco pop ou inusitado. O.o Quase um ano de conta e agora que posto minha primeira fic...rsrsrs. Bjs_


	2. Capítulo Único

_**Infatuation - Christina Aguilera**_

_**.com/watch?v=e-ZiMhWixfI**_

_**Pov. Nessie**_

Eu estava tão irritada que nem vi para onde estava indo. Só dei conta que estava longe demais de casa quando o cheiro da cidade começou a me incomodar. Isso mesmo! Eu era tão fresca que estava acostumada com o ar puro do campo e não com o ar poluído da cidade. Mas isso iria mudar. Hoje a Nessie ia mudar! Desci uma ladeira que parecia dar numa rua central e fui andando, melhor me esgueirando, até que vi um monte de pessoas passando de um lado para o outro. Era sexta feira à noite e eu estava em Port Angeles.

Port Angeles é o máximo de civilização que se consegue perto de Forks e para uma pessoa lerda e criada dentro de casa como eu era melhor o máximo mesmo. Fiquei andando pelas ruas encantada com cada loja que via, botei a mão no bolso da calça que eu usava e vi que ainda estava com a minha carteira. Não tinha muito dinheiro, mas tinha o cartão do papai então era isso mesmo que eu ia usar.

Entrei numa loja de roupas e escolhi várias peças para experimentar, na verdade as mais caras, mas como não queria carregar bolsas levei o que ficou bom no corpo. Ou seja, uma mini saia bem soltinha que subia com a mínima brisa, uma blusa justíssima, que mataria minha mãe do coração mesmo ela sendo uma vampira, e um par de botas cano longuíssimo pretas e de couro legitimo. Agora sim eu estava pronta para a noite de sexta em Port Angeles.

Quando sai da loja um rapaz me parou e me deu um panfleto. Logo em seguida voltou correndo para uma picape cheia de caras que ficaram zoando ele por não ter pedido meu telefone. Eu ia jogar o papelzinho fora, mas resolvi ler antes de fazê-lo. A MELHOR ÍDEIA QUE EU TIVE! Era uma festa! Uma festa de verdade! Dizia no panfleto que era uma festa ao estilo latino e que iria começar a meia noite numa clareira próxima a cidade. Tinha uma senha para entrar e eu tinha que levar o panfleto. SUPER!

Ainda eram oito horas então eu tinha tempo de sobra. Voltei correndo para dentro da loja e comecei a escolher outro modelito para minha primeiríssima festa.

_**Pov. Seth**_

Depois de morar em Washington acabei ficando muito exigente. Não tinha nada em Port Angeles que em distraísse! Pensei em cinema, mas não tinha nada que eu quisesse ver, pensei em boate, mas aqui não tinha nenhuma que valesse a pena, pensei em beber, mas eu não era pinguço e isso ia logo me irritar. Nada! Um grande nada!

Eu estava quase desistindo e indo para La Push quando uma gata morena e com um vestidinho que me enlouqueceu passou na minha frente e piscou para mim. Devia ser um sonho! Uma morena dessa me dando mole mesmo comigo andando nesse carro de baitola. Desci do capu, onde eu estava sentado já fazia uma hora, e fui atrás dela.

- Oi. – passei a mão no seu ombro e as amigas que a acompanhavam foram andando a deixando para trás.

- Olá. – ela respondeu e me entregou um panfleto.

Eu não tive tempo de responder nada. Ela se afastou correndo, literalmente, e sumiu na rua com suas amigas. Quando a perdi de vista parei para ler o panfleto e era o de uma festa. Festa em Port Angeles? Essa era boa! E o pior é que parecia boa mesmo. Uma festa latina no meio da floresta e tinha senha para entrar. Eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo porque não me divertir um pouco? Voltei para o carro e troquei minha camisa por um blusão de botões. Olhei o caminho desenhado atrás do banner e comecei a segui-lo para um pouquinho de diversão.

**Pov. Nessie**

Eu estava tão ansiosa que parecia que ia explodir. Fiquei em cima de uma árvore alta até que vi umas pessoas chegando à clareira. Eu nunca tinha ido numa festa, mas eu sabia que não era legal ser a primeira a chegar. Desci da arvore tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não rasgar meu mínimo vestido de pano, o vestido era mínimo e o salto máximo e ainda tinha uns botõezinhos para completar o charme. A vendedora disse que se não fossem meus cachinhos loiros eu me passava por porto-riquenha mole-mole.

Fui até a entrada que o pessoal estava usando e entendi o porquê da senha, já que a festa era num lugar aberto. Eles tinham feito um cerco de carros e no meio da clareira estava tudo decorado. Na estrada tinha dois caras enormes de moto pegando os panfletos e a senha com todo mundo que entrava. Entrei na fila que se formava a frente deles e quando chegou minha vez o mais alto disse.

- Boneca você nem precisa de senha. Pode passar. – ele afastou um pouco a moto para que eu pudesse entrar.

Depois que eu passei ele e o amigo trocaram socos um na mão do outro como se fosse um cumprimento particular. Dois caras lindos me acharam linda! Sai quase que quicando de felicidade para o meio do povo. O babaca do Jake ia ver só o que ele estava perdendo.

**Pov. Seth**

Parei o carro o mais longe que deu para não escutar nenhuma graça sobre ele. Cheguei ao lugar marcado por volta de uma hora depois do início da tal festa. Os seguranças não foram muito com a minha cara já que todas as meninas do lugar resolveram me dar mole. Ser lobo tinha suas vantagens, será que eu precisava dizer isso a eles?

Passei os olhos pelo local que estava totalmente lotado. Os casais dançavam ao som da musica latina e o ambiente era quente até mesmo para mim. Fui até o bar que estava improvisado na traseira de uma picape e pedi uma água. A bartender estranhou já que estavam todos bebendo algo alcoólico, mas eu não queria encher a cara até saber se o melhor que eu poderia fazer nessa festa seria isso.

Comecei a reparar que na pista de dança, outro improviso era só um espaço de terra batida, tinha uma aglomeração de caras. Tipo mosca no mel. Eles admiravam algo com muita animação e soltavam alguns: Nossa! E afins. A música tornava tudo mais inebriante, mas mesmo atordoado com o ambiente eu notava que naquele monte de caras tinha um cheiro que não me era estranho.

Aproximei-me do grupo e abri espaço para poder ver com clareza o que chamava tanta atenção. Fiquei parado em choque assistindo ao show que ela dava. A dança proibida nunca foi tão proibida como agora e eu conseguia entender perfeitamente porque ninguém desviava o olhar. A tentação bailava diante deles num perfeito corpo de rosto emoldurado por cachos loiros. Eu conhecia seu cheiro desde o dia em que ela nasceu, mas eu não me lembrava dela assim. Nem me lembrava dos pais dela sendo tão liberais quanto à roupa que ela usava.

A música acabou e ela singelamente beijou o rosto do moreno que dançava com ela. Com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto passou no meio dos inúmeros caras que a admiravam sem o mínimo medo ser tarada ou sarrada. Muito confiante e sexy! Deixei que ela se afastasse alguns passos para depois segui-la. Não havia quem não olhasse. Os caras para ela e as garotas para mim, com certeza chamávamos atenção sem esforço.

- Nessie. – chamei num tom normal e ela olhou despreocupada.

- Oi. – ela respondeu indiferente, mas assim que me olhou diretamente abriu um sorriso largo no rosto. – Seth! – agora sim ela deu um berro estridente e pulou no meu colo.

**Pov. Nessie**

Quando me chamaram eu pensei que fosse algum babaca de La Push atrás de mim a mando do Jake. Cheiro de lobo não me incomodava, mas era impossível de ser escondido de mim. Eu havia notado o cheiro desde a hora em que estava dançando com o Pablo. Pablo... Moreno alto, olhos castanhos, latino, moreno alto que nem o Jake. Ai que ódio eu ainda penso no infeliz do Jake! Vou pisar no meu próprio pé para ver se a dor me traz outros pensamentos. Virei-me para responder o chamado com a máxima indiferença, mas me deparei com algo que eu não esperava.

- Seth! – deu um berrinho que depois eu mesma achei irritante e pulei em seu colo.

Eu não o via há um ano. Desde que a Sue e aquela que não deve ser nomeada o mandaram para faculdade. O Seth sempre foi legal comigo e eu aposto que se ele estivesse aqui e soubesse do Jake e da Leah ele ia me dizer! Finalmente alguém em quem eu podia confiar.

- Senti sua falta! – disse em seu ouvido ainda abraçada com ele.

- Eu também senti a sua mostrinha. – ele me rodopiou em seu colo e depois me pôs no chão. Isso me faz gargalhar sonoramente.

Todos agora nos olhavam. As garotas para ele e os cara para mim. Nós chamávamos atenção e muito.

- Não sou mais mostrinha. – eu disse dando uma voltinha e exibindo meu micro vestido.

- Talvez. – ele sorriu de lado e eu notei um leve interesse em seu olhar.

Será? Para Nessie ele é só o Seth. Seu amigo, amigo do Jake, amigo do seu pai. Ele te acha uma fedelha igual ao Jake. Sem chance de te olhar com outros olhos. Sem chance!

- Quer dançar? – perguntei animada.

- O Jake sabe que você está aqui? – viu? Sem chance!

- Não! Mas ele deve saber por onde a Leah anda. – respondi sarcástica e dei as costas para ele andando em direção ao bar.

- Como? – ele veio correndo atrás de mim e me segurou pelo braço.

- O Jake está com a Leah e eu estou sozinha e quero dançar. Já que você não quer, com licença. – fui o mais áspera que pude, mas aquele toque quente estava me deixando mole e pela primeira vez nada me lembrava o Jake.

- Eu danço com você. – ele disse novamente com o olhar que achei ser de malicia.

- Você não precisa ter pena de mim. Eu arrumo alguém! – fui um pouco mais grossa e ele soltou meu braço.

Dei as costas e sai andando novamente quando senti seu corpo se encostando no meu pelas costas e suas mãos enormes segurando minha cintura.

- Eu faço questão. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Nessie respira! É só o Seth! Ele não quer nada com você mesmo que pareça e muito! Ele jogou a garrafa de água que ele tomava numa lixeira enquanto me conduzia pela mão à pista de dança improvisada. Uma nova música começou e eu senti seu olhar penetrar meu corpo antes de nosso passo sincronizarem.

_**Ele vem de um lugar estrangeiro, De uma ilha distante**_

_**Intriga-me com cada movimento até eu ficar sem ar e desamparada**_

_**Não consigo manter minha calma**_

O cada giro eu via mais pessoas aglomerando-se ao nosso redor. Eu sentia a música como uma trilha sonora do nosso momento e nada mais importava. Mas era o Seth. Era só o Seth e eu tinha que lembrar disso.

_**Rouba meu coração quando pega minha mão**_

_**E nós dançamos ao ritmo da banda**_

_**Eu sinto a ponta de seus dedos apertar meus quadris enquanto deslizamos em um estado de puro deleite**_

Os buchichos eram tantos que se tornavam uma única voz em meus ouvidos. Eu procurava não deixar que as conversas alheias entrassem na minha mente, mas tudo ecoava cada vez mais alto. Principalmente quando eles diziam: Eles são um casal lindo. Casal? Seth e Nessie? Não! Não somos um casal. Ou éramos?

_**Mamãe costumava me avisar para ter cuidado com esses amantes latinos**_

_**Ela disse "entreguei meu coração muito cedo e foi assim que me tornei sua mãe"**_

_**Eu disse ay mama, você parece esquecer**_

_**Que não me apaixonei ainda**_

_**Conversa mole não me ganha**_

Ele jogou meu corpo para longe do seu e num giro preciso eu estava de volta em seus braços. Braços fortes que prontamente envolveram minha cintura e me apertaram com força. Meus olhos estavam presos ao dele como se o que viesse nele fosse um imã para mim. Não éramos um casal, mas eu desejava piamente que fossemos.

_**Mas eu me dei conta de que grandes olhos castanhos podem hipnotizar**_

_**Quando ele diz**_

Nós ainda dançávamos quando eu o notei cheirando o meu cabelo. Eu sorri, um riso tímido e ele notou... E se afastou um pouco. Eu não entendia bem a sensação, mas era algo diferente e bom. O Seth sempre me fez bem, mas agora parecia fazer mais. Ele me jogou, girou e abraçou mais algumas vezes antes de a música acabar.

Ele me deu um demorado beijo no rosto quando terminamos de dançar só de mover a boca um pouco para o lado fiquei com os lábios a centímetros do dele. Nossos olhos ficaram presos um no do outro enquanto uma nova música começava. Ele me abraçou de novo e parou com a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço suspirando e soltando seu ar quente ali.

_**Eu tenho puro sangue boricua**_

_**Diz a tatuagem em seu braço**_

_**Ele me diz "mami, preciso de você" e meu coração bate tão forte**_

_**Se perdendo em um ritmo ele sussurra te quiero, te quiero**_

_**Eu começo a me entregar sem hesitação**_

_**Não posso controlar essa paixão**_

_**É puramente uma paixão**_

**Pov. Seth**

Eu estive a um triz de beijá-la. Um mínimo movimento e nossos lábios iam selar um desejo que parecia latente em nós dois. Eu a desejava e saber que o Jake não estava mais com ela não foi bom para minha cabeça. Seth você está chegando no meio de uma grande confusão e nem sabe o que houve direito para ir tomando atitudes. Por exemplo, a atitude de beijar a mulher do seu alfa.

Enterrei o rosto no seu pescoço me aproveitando um pouco mais do cheiro. Quando seu corpo tremeu sobre o toque do meu ar quente em sua pele minhas defesas caíram e não resisti. Dei-lhe um beijo leve na pele sensível do pescoço e ela tremeu um pouco mais. O controle ia embora a cada arrepio que eu a causava e eu sabia que não era só o meu controle que ia, o dela também estava se esvaindo.

_**Pele da cor de canela**_

_**Seus olhos brilham e eu derreto por dentro**_

_**Faz me sentir tão bem que deve ser um pecado**_

_**Não consigo parar aquilo que comecei, estou desistindo**_

_**Ele traz vida as minhas fantasias**_

_**Acende uma paixão dentro de mim**_

Deslizei os lábios por seu pescoço pensando cada vez menos e deixando o instinto falar cada vez mais alto. Seu cheiro me enlouquecia, mas desde quando? Não foi desde sempre. Não pode ter sido. Mas quando ela disse: O Jake está com a Leah tudo mudou. Era como se ela tivesse dito: Eu estou com você agora. Mas eu não me lembro de querer isso há tanto tempo assim. Ou eu queria e não sabia? O que importa é que agora como se fosse um imã a pele dela atraia meu toque e isso se tornava cada vez mais perigoso.

Não pude mais controlar. Saiu de um patamar de limite aceitável para minha cabeça. Eu a beijei. Eu a estava beijando. Sua boca, sua língua, seu gosto, tudo nela! Tudo parecia ser meu mesmo eu sabendo que não era. Primeiramente seu corpo enrijeceu, mas depois relaxou e suas mãos antes imóveis na minha cintura tomaram posse do meu pescoço e me puxaram para mais perto de seu corpo.

_**Acha as palavras quando não consigo falar**_

_**No silêncio, a batida de seu coração é música para mim**_

_**Mamãe costumava me avisar para não apressar o amor com outra pessoa**_

_**Ela disse "eu não estou te passando um sermão é que me preocupo com minha filha"**_

_**Ay mama, você parece esquecer**_

_**Eu nunca deixarei um homem controlar minhas emoções**_

_**Mas quando ele sorri (quando ele sorri) eu me sinto como uma garotinha**_

**Pov. Nessie**

Ok! Eu morri e fui para o céu. Porque não era possível algo ser tão bom na face da terra. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada antes e esse primeiro beijo estava sendo perfeito, acho que mesmo que eu tivesse tido outros nada iria se comparar a esse. Separar-nos estava sendo mais difícil do que nos juntarmos, mas os risinhos e comentários que surgiam ao nosso redor colaboraram para o beijo terminar.

- Nessie eu... – antes que ele falasse lhe dei mais um selinho demorado. Podia ser o último então prolonguei o máximo que pude.

- Agora fala. – disse ainda com a testa encostada na sua ouvindo as pessoas comentarem.

- Isso é... – ele mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos pensativo.

- Isso foi perfeito. – eu disse antes que ele pudesse articular algo.

Seth abriu os olhos e ficou me encarando perplexo por alguns segundos antes de dar um sorriso de lado e me abraçar mais uma vez.

- Nessie e se for só isso? – ele perguntou apreensivo e eu olhei em seus olhos para responder.

- Se for só essa noite vai ser a melhor noite da minha vida e se for mais que isso vai ser a melhor coisa da minha vida também. – passei os dedos sobre seus lábios e ele me retribuiu com um sorriso sincero.

_**Pega entre as palavras de minha mãe e aquilo que sinto dentro de mim**_

_**Eu quero explorar o seu mundo, mas uma parte de mim quer se esconder**_

_**Devo arriscar, não consigo resistir isso me pegou de surpresa**_

_**Devo eu, deixar que ele me leve para Porto Rico**_

_**Não posso mais segurar**_

_**Vamos essa noite...**_

Eu tinha medo disso e ele também tinha medo, mas eu o tinha e ele tinha a mim. Era como se nada no mundo importasse quando nossos lábios se tocavam. Deixei o buchicho rolar enquanto nos beijamos novamente. Eu sentia em seus braços envoltos em meu corpo como se no mundo sempre tivesse existido Seth e Nessie.

**_N/A: Obrigada pelo review Pucket, está aí a fic ^^. Espero que goste, bjks Katy Clearwater_**


End file.
